1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet tool, and more particularly to a ratchet tool having an actuating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical ratchet tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,178 to Fegley et al, filed Apr. 3, 1923, in which, a projection 14 on a shifter 12 is pushed generally by the thumb of a user in order to change the rotational directions of the spindle 5. The projection 14 can not be easily pushed and the thumb of the user may be hurt and the user may feel pain after pushing the projection 14 several times.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet tools.